


Release Some Of That Stress

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's been working hard and is tense when he comes home. Danneel helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Some Of That Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoy!

She slides over to him on the couch, small hand palming his thigh, and at that he jerks a bit and looks at her. He was gone for a minute, and she’s probably been talking for a while.

“Sorry,” he grunts, smiling a bit. “It’s been a long day.”

“I can see that. You’re all tense,” Danneel says softly, smiling a bit as she stands up and takes his hand, pulling him along as she heads down the hall to their bedroom. “Let’s see if we can get rid of some of the tension, shall we?”

Jensen grins, still looks tired, but there’s something more as well. He knows what she’s trying to do, and even if he is tired, he’s not turning down the offer. He can sleep later. He pulls her closer and reaches around, puts his hands on her ass, a bit lower, before he hoists her up, her legs wrapping around his waist on reflex. He kisses her neck, smiles, and nudges the bedroom door open with his foot.

Sex with Danneel is great. She can go vanilla and she can go rough, and she’s not afraid to do new things, kinky things. Maybe she was the one who turned Jensen into a kinky bastard too. He can’t really remember.

Tonight though, tonight he just needs to treat his wife. To make her feel good, to make her come. He doesn’t really care about his own relief, though he’s planning on doing something with his hard-on too, of course. But his focus is mainly on Danneel.

He drops her down on the bed, pulls down the sweatpants she was wearing, glad it wasn’t some tight jeans. The quicker the better. He makes her move up higher on the bed so he can kneel on it, and then he pulls her t-shirt off, sees her breasts bounce free from it. Fuck, he’s such a sucker for her breasts. He moans, pokes his tongue out to slide over her nipples before he latches onto one, sucks and bites slightly, smirking around it as she throws her head back and whimpers softly.

His lips brush over hers briefly as he pulls away from her breasts, before he pushes her down to lay on her back. His hands are placed on the backside of her thighs and he pushes them up, making her spread her legs and pushes her knees up to her chest. She still got her panties on but he doesn’t care, just moans softly, let his fingers slide over her pussy and feels a wet spot as he does.

“You’re so wet baby,” he murmurs as he kisses the inside of her thigh, down towards her crotch before he moves to do it to her other thigh as well. Finally he leans down, tongue sliding out to lick over the already wet fabric, seeing her squirm and hearing her gasp above him, hands clenching in the sheets. “Oh Jensen.”

He sits up on his knees and then gets off the bed, hearing her huff in disappointment which quickly turns into a small moan as he strips naked, cock leaking pre-come and curving up against his belly. He goes back to kneeling, this time on the floor, and yanks her down to the edge of the bed, the position better for his back, and it sounds like he does a better job at this angle too, if her moaning is any indication.

After teasing her for a while, just licking at the fabric, he finally pulls it aside and leans in close, nose brushing against her pussy lips and he can feel how wet she is against his skin. He moans and uses two fingers from his right hand to spread her open as he pushes his tongue in deep, making her arch her back and moan out.

“Oh fuck, Jen - Oh please..”

She reaches down then, grasps a fistful of his hair and holds on, pulling him closer, burying his face in her pussy. He makes a greedy noise and starts eating her out, tongue licking into her and then up to flick over her clit, sucking at it slightly to drive her wild. She keens, touches one breast with her free hand while her other hand tightens even more, if that’s possible, in his hair. He slides in a finger, then a second, teasing her with going slow, not sliding them in as far as he can, just barely inside, teasing her opening with the light touches.

“Fuck me.. Jensen, fuck my pussy,” she whimpers, legs spreading but also trying to close. It’s too much, the teasing torturing, but it’s also not enough, and she needs his cock, needs him inside of her. He just smirks and shakes his head, licking over his now wet lips.

“Patience.”  
“You’re a mean motherfucker.”  
“You love me.”

That’s another thing he loves about her. She’s as much of a best friend to him as she’s his wife. She makes jokes, makes fun of him and herself, she’s not afraid to voice her opinion but she’s also funny and sweet, and he takes a moment to just lean up and kiss her, and if he listens closely he can hear a soft “damn right I do.”

He eats her out for so long he’s surprised she’s been able to hold it for so long, but now the grip on his hair is starting to hurt, she’s moaning and begging him more than she did earlier, and now her hand, that was previously on her breast, is sliding over her clit, shielding it from his tongue and fingers. “If you touch it again, I’ll come. Jen, please.. I can’t take it anymore.”

He smiles, pushes her hand away and murmurs ‘come’, and then he sucks her clit so hard she screams and presses her thighs against his head as she comes. He licks at it until she’s whining, so sensitive it’s gotta hurt. That’s when he finally gets up from the floor, now feeling how much his legs hurt from being in the same position for so long. He bends over her, slides one arm around her waist and uses his strength to lift her up higher on the bed, then goes back to spreading her legs and finally, after a fucking lifetime of foreplay, he slides into her, moaning at the wet heat surrounding his cock. She moans brokenly, like she just can’t move anymore, and he starts pounding her, ramming into her cunt harder and harder until he can’t hold it off any longer and comes inside her, and that’s enough to make her come for the second time.

He should totally stress a bit more.


End file.
